Fam Fan Fan
Fam Fan Fan (ファム・ファン・ファン) is the featured protagonist of Last Exile: Fam The Silver Wing. She is a Sky Pirate and adopted daughter to Atamora Collette; she's the biological daughter to Rahā and grand-daughter to Sadri of the Ades Federation. Her navigator is her step-sister and best friend, Giselle Collette. She's also the champion of Princess Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan of the Kingdom of Turan. Personality & Character Fam is a supportive and caring person for those in need; she would never leave a person behind who's in trouble. However, because of her altruism, she volunteered to be Princess Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan's "wings" until she regains her kingdom. It was also this sense of honor that lead them to make a daring contract with Captain Tatiana Wisla of the Silvius: to capture a battleship. All of her actions was to help Millia regain her fallen homeland, but also the intention of bringing peace. Fam's greatest enjoyment in life is flight. She loves the feel of the wind blowing through her as she flies through the skies. Of all the ambitions she ever wanted to come true, she wants the Grand Race to be restored as she believes it will return peace and the smiles to people's faces. Through helping Princess Millia, she hopes Millia will find a way to restore the Grand Race. Privately, Fam longs to find her lost family. Although her parents are presumed dead, she believes there's a family out there looking for her. She carries a special amulet (the only thing to identify herself with her true family) and would randomly ask strangers if they're familiar with her heirloom. However, her hopes are often dashed and it would sadden her; with the support of Gisey, she leads a happy life as a Sky Pirate with the Collette clan. Raised and taught in the culture of Kartoffel's Sky Pirates, Fam developed an over-confident and daring personality when it comes all forms of danger. Often fearless and always looking new ways to out-do herself, she enjoys the challenge of getting greater hauls on their sky fish hunting missions. It's because of her success, optimism, and piloting skills that lead others to entrust their lives to her, even if it seems impossible. Her adopted sister, Giselle Collette, is often her minder to temper her behavior. An unusual characteristic of Fam is that she suffers from a form of sleepwalking. She will sometimes act out her dreams physically and she can't wake up, even from hitting her head. Because of this risky behavior, Gisey often ties her leg with a rope and bell to alarm Gisey if Fam walked off. She has, on more than a few occasions, walked right out of a vanship for a mid-sleep bungee-fall. Overall, her daring and loving personality makes her beloved by those around her. Skills & Abilities Fam is a highly talented vanship pilot, second to Dio Eraclea. Because Sky Pirates makes a living by taking ships and selling them for parts, Fam developed vanship engineering skills to maintain and repair vanships. Her skills include knowledge of capital class ships, but she often relies on the expertise of her navi, Giselle Collette, to debrief her on specifics of each target ship. Appearance Fam wears a form of early 20th century pilot clothing. Because she's often flying, she often appears in her flight gear, air goggles, and headset. She has short, light brown hair and yellowish green eyes. When wearing casual clothes, she wears an orange and yellow duster. History Early Days Vanship Crash & Kartoffel Adoption Fam was orphaned at a young age. Barely several months old, her mother, Rahā and un-named father crash-landed their vanship at a unknown mountain range (suspected of crashing due to a storm at the time). Discovered by the Kartoffel Sky Pirates, Atamora Collette and his team attempted to rescue the male pilot (believed to be the father) and Rahā (the navi), but both died from the crash; a baby girl was found alive with only an amulet to identify her. Unsure of her identity, Atamora adopted the baby into his clan and named her Fam Fan Fan. Grand Race & Ades Tragedy At the age of 5, Fam and the Collete Clan attended the first hosted Grand Race by the Ades Federation. Eager to see the race, Fam ran ahead of Gisey to reach to the stadium. At the vanship pit, the girls presented fortune-charms to Atamora (pilot) and Kaiser (navi) for a victorious race. As the race started and the girls seated to observe the race, Fam quietly walked off to approach strangers. Although she never met her family, she believes she has a family out there and she asked anyone who may know anything about the amulet she holds, unfortunately, nobody recognized it. Unknown to Fam, her grandfather, Sadri, was present at the race, but either of them could realize each other's existence. While running around, she bumped into Princess Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan, however, she didn't know it was her at the time because she never properly introduced herself. Hiding in a alley, behind some boxes, Millia asked Fam to help her hide and Fam lied to Turan servants looking for her. Grateful for not exposing her, Millia gave her some candy and walked off. Walking back to the stadium, Gisey found Fam and told her that they're in the final stage of the race. Atamora managed to get first place and won the golden cup. Although there were international tensions between nations, the finish of the race brought smiles and cheers unlike anything Fam had seen. So moved by this moment of happiness, she would forever remember this moment in time. At the congratulatory stage, the Empress of Ades, Farahnāz Augusta, was about to present flowers to Kaiser when terrorists attacked to kill the Empress. During the battle, Kaiser was killed as he used his body to block a bayonet from reaching the Empress. Unfortunately, even with the assistance of the Guild, Farahnāz Augusta lost her life after shielding Princess Liliana il Grazio Merlo Turan from one of the shooters. What was meant to be a event of peace became a great tragedy that never recovered and Ades, a promoter of peace and unity, would later honor their Empress by starting The Ades Unification War. Night Skyfish Hunting & Sleepwalking Ten years has passed, now 15 years old, bordering 16, Fam is now an accomplished sky pirate. Although young, she has been one of the most successful in targeting capital class cruisers. Gisey is now her navi and she has her own Vespa to pilot for their ship hunts, also known as Skyfish Hunting. Tonight, the Kartoffel crew prepare for a late night raid against an older Ades battlecruiser. Due to time it needed to reach to their destination, Fam and the Sky Pirates slept through the night until reaching their target. Worried that Fam might do something dangerous while sleeping, Gisey had tied Fam with a rope and bell to alarm her in case something happens. All ready for their skyfish hunt, the crew geared up and slept in their Vespas until it was time to launch. In between that time, Fam sleepwalked across the hanger. She took off her clothes and thought she was opening a door to see Gisey (in her dream), but she opened the hatch and fell right out of the vanship. Gisey was awakened by the bell-alarm and checked if Fam was okay; Fam wasn't afraid and was excited she nearly caught a cloud. However, the fun was over as it was time to catch their prey. Chasing after the ship through the thick night clouds, Fam successfully gets first harpoon (claiming control rights over the ship) by firing a special harpoon that slowed down the battleship's Claudia rotors. The duo then intentionally angers the captain, Ernest Cirrus Lindemann, with the following light signal message: :"Hey, you creepy pervert of a captain, only a real coward would turn tail and run now. I'm going to make sure that every port in the world hears about how big of a chicken you are. How you enjoy it!" Angering Captain Lindemann, he commands his crew to shoot down Fam's Vespa, but Fam evaded all his attacks. Leading the angered target, the firing signals the remaining pirates to know their location and proceeds to their final phase of the operation: capture. With the help of Gisey, Fam flys towards the breach point and flies right out of clouds, with the enemy chasing behind. As soon as the ship appears, the pirates fired their harpoons at will, covering the entire ship with harpoons that fired high-tension cables towards the maintain range and successfully restrained the battleship and had the Lindemann's crew surrender. Before leaving, she signals the crew to be more careful with recently claimed ship before heading back to base. At their secret pirate base, Kartoffel, Fam and Gisey are welcomed back by their siblings (Fam's step-siblings). As soon as the kids welcomed Fam, her stomach made a loud rumble and Gisey suggested potato pancakes for breakfast. While heading back to their home, Fam saw Dio and complained how he ditched their skyfish hunt operation; Dio try to change the subject by complementing on her flight skills, but Fam told him to at least do something for mooching off of them. Dio sarcastically agrees and walks off, but warns her of being busy later in the day. At home, Gisey fries up some potato pancakes while Fam is still wondering do they have anything busy to handle due because of Dio's words; neither of the two could figure out anything busy other than being free for the day and chores tomorrow. The two then noticed the newspaper, the headlines say there's going to be a peace treaty between Turan and the Ades Federation. Gisey hoped that such a treaty would bring some temporary peace to the Ades Conflicts. Gisey marveled at Princess Millia due to their similar age, intelligence, and beauty; Fam felt she couldn't be a princess as it would be too restricting, but Gisey laughs as she couldn't imagine Fam as a princess. Just then, a coded alarm bell was sounded off: there's going to be a great gathering of skyfish. Fam, Gisey, and the rest of the sky pirates quickly suited up and prepared for a large skyfish hunt operation. According to preliminary data, there's going to be at least 135 ships within the Grand Lake area. Knowing that's where the treaty between Ades and Turan is supposed to be held, Gisey couldn't help wonder what went wrong. Due to the numbers they estimated, the majority (if not all) of the Kartoffel Sky Pirates are being dispatched for this haul. Fall of The Turan Kingdom The Kingdom of Turan and the Ades Federation originally agreed to meet for a peace treaty, but the Ades Federation never agreed to the proposal. Commanded by their Premier, Luscinia Hāfez, they used the treaty to allow their battlecruisers to gain entrance into Turian territory and launched a full scale invasion. Taking The Lasas & A Deal with Turan As the pirates fly through the Grand Lake, the Vespa duo (Fam & Gisey) already spotted the battle between Turan and Ades; the two quickly surmised the peace treaty was a hoax and it was meant to be a hostile takeover to begin with. As they observed the battle, they spotted Turan's flag ship: The Winged Maiden-Lasas. As they flew near the Lasas, Viceroy Kayvān had his fleet fire upon the Lasas. Unwilling to allow their leaders killed, one of the Turian battlecruisers sacrificed itself to protect their princesses. Witnessing the battle in such close proximity, Fam had Gisey prepare a message to the pirate crew as she intends to take over the Lasas as her own ship. After prepping her message, she fired first harpoon at the Lasas and proceeded to make a deal with the Turian Princesses: :"We shall now commandeer your flagship and whisk her from this battlefield. The choice is yours, die here or survive with us Sky Pirates." Princess Liliana il Grazio Merlo Turan decided to agree to their terms (much to Princess Millia's dismay). Fam was happy to have such a swift decision and fired special instructions to the Lasas crew as she prepares an elaborate escape plan. Gisey fired the flare signal to the rest of the Sky Pirates to let them know she had first harpoon had intends to safely escort the Lasas from battle. Fam's crew shortly arrived, with Dio joining and showing off his piloting skills. The pirates began staging their own Fog of War by artificially creating their own pink fog to blind the Ades battlefleet, forcing the Ades fleet to use light signals to coordinate their attacks. The pirates took advantage of their signaling system and began relaying a series of false messages, causing mass confusion, friendly fire, and severe damage within the clouded zone. To avoid further causalities, the Ades fleet was forced to exit the clouded zone to get a better reading of the situation. As they exited the cloud field, Fam continued to receive enemy fire, but evaded getting hit. They signaled the Lasas to execute their elaborate plan. Dio intervened and piloted the Lasas. He had the ship deploy all their smoke-bombs and scuttled the outer wings of the Lasas. Dio had the Lasas quickly appear before the Ades battlefleet before diving back into the clouds. The scuttled wings as well as the smoke bombs created enough of a explosion to successfully fool the Ades fleet that the Lasas was scuttled as it dived down; little did they know the Lasas escaped intact. Afterwards, while the Lasas was cruising on the shores of Turan, Fam was eager to check out her ship and the princesses within the ship. Much to Gisey's dismay, Fam promised to get an autograph from them, but Princess Liliana intends recover from their defeat and confront Luscinia once again. To prepare for war, Princess Liliana prepared a message that entails their situation as well as preparation for battle. Liliana had Millia take the message for her and deliver it to their father, King Turan, and entrusted Fam and Gisey to quickly deliver Millia to Iglasia (Turan's capital city). Kartoffel-Turan Alliance Vs Ades Federation While Fam and Gisey transported Princess Millia to Iglasia, Atamora and Princess Liliana made an alliance between Kartoffel and Turan. The deal entails the Sky Pirates providing full support to Turan, in exchange for two years of free trade within Turan, 20 tons of wheat, and 40 tons of Claudia. With their agreements made, this sets the stage for the Kartoffel-Turan Alliance against the Ades Federation. Delivering Millia to Iglasia & Rescuing Liliana Meanwhile, Fam and Gisey are flying Princess Millia to Iglasia. While flying, Fam wondered if Millia was afraid, but she exclaimed she wasn't. Shortly after, Gisey warned them they'll be entering a jet-stream. Within the stream, Fam thought about a new name for the Lasas and decided to name the ship after herself, something that Millia didn't appreciate as she felt it was such a weird name, however, Fam thought it was mean to call her name weird. Because Millia was never properly introduced to the duo, Gisey took the time to introduce themselves as they prepared to exit the jet-stream. Outside of the stream, Millia continued to oppose the renaming of the Lasas and also refuse to accept the Lasas is no longer Turan's as she feels Fam swindled the ship from them. At Iglasia, the duo dropped Millia at the capital's train station. It was there that they were received by a royal maiden, Marianne, and taken into the royal court to see the ill ruler, King Turan. With Fam at the sidelines, Millia delivered Liliana's message to he beloved father. King Turan informs Milia that the majority of Iglasia has been evacuated and that she should evacuate soon. Perhaps sensing his own demise, King Turan intends to remain at the capital to see this war through. He then thanked both Fam and Gisey's assistance to Millia and praised them for their skills if Liliana entrusted them to Millia. To ensure Millia's safety, he gave Fam his royal ring as payment to safely deliver Millia to the Eastern Imperial Villa. At the port deck, Fam held King Turan's ring and thought about Millia's father. Talking to Gisey, Fam wondered if it would be great to all run away together. Fam reasoned that if Millia is going with them, mind as well take King Turan with them. She further reasoned even if the kingdom survives, it's pointless if everyone dies. Before Gisey could answer her, Millia tearfully arrived and was ready to head towards the Eastern Imperial Villa. As the trio (Fam, Gisey, Millia) prepared to fly off to the Eastern Imperial Villa, Dio suddenly appeared before them. He reports that the Lasas crew had been killed and that Liliana is likely a captive upon Luscinia's ship, the Impetus. Fearing for her sister's life, Millia begged Fam to help rescue Liliana and she relented to the task. Infiltrating the Impetus & Iglasia's Destruction Utilizing Gisey's technical knowledge of the internal structure of the Impetus, Fam was confident to infiltrate the ship. With the Millia screaming all the way, the trio flew through the Caterpillars and narrowly navigated themselves through the gears and into the ventilation shafts. They managed to fly right pass a maintenance worker and proceeded to the elevator. Unclear of where to go, Gisey took the time to review the schematics and mapping of the Impetus within the elevator. Fam noticed Millia showing great anxiety over the matter and Fam comforted her, telling her they'll rescue Liliana. The Impetus crew alarmed everyone about the girls. Once on the main floor, the trio encountered soldiers shooting at them, but Fam managed to avoid getting hit. Once clear of their attackers, they managed to fly right into the command bridge of the ship. Landing on the command platform, Fam was about to give a piece of her mind to Luscinia, but Millia took charge instead. Using Fam's gun, Millia demanded Liliana back and created an unusual stand-off. Luscinia was confident he wouldn't get hurt and told his men to stand-down their weapons as he talked to Millia. Of all he subjects, he mentioned about the Exiles and how those who fled had returned to their home planet, but he feels the returners have no right to claim Earth. Millia wasn't interested in what he had to say, only demanded her sister back. Liliana appeared and chose to surrender Turan if it meant to save her sister Millia. Unfortunately, Luscinia wouldn't accept the terms of their surrender, reasoning many must die to achieve peace. Desperate to have her sister back, Fam could only watch as Millia fired off her gun. However, Luscinia recited the mysterias to activate the latent key within Liliana. The overwhelming energy dispersed the bullet and began repelling anyone nearby. Gisey decided to retreat with Millia and Fam jumped off the platform to escape with their Vespa. As they flew and escaped, Luscinia activated Turan's Exile and had it on low orbit over Iglasia. Ignorant of their own Exile, the Turanian military fired upon it, triggering its defense systems. In the most ironic turn of events, the very Exile that returned them to Earth and founded the Turan Kingdom used it's defenses to destroy the capital. The giant ship unleashed itself upon Iglasia and decimated the capital along with King Turan. At the shores of Turan, the trio crash-landed and survived their ordeal. Fam woke up to make sure Gisey was alive and found Millia distraught over the destruction of Turan. Promise to Restore Turan & Grand Race Capturing The Silvius & Contract with Tatiana Fulfilling The Contract Skyfish Ambush & Ades Battlefleet Vs Silvius Reconciling Relationships & Fam's Birthday Turan-Anatoray Alliance & Liliana's Betrayal Glacian Rescue & Glacies Vs Ades Dyan's Help Warning Dyan & Returning to Silvius Ades Civil War & Anti-Luscinia Movement Pics Gallery Relationships Family Sadri - Grandfather Raha - Mother Kartoffel ;Giselle Collette Kingdom of Turan ;Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan ;Liliana il Grazio Merlo Turan Ades Federation ;Luscinia Hāfez Glacies ;Dyan Notes & Trivia In the manga, the writing on the side of Fam's vanship reads, in Greek letters: Φαμ Φαυ ανψτιμε ανψωηερε ("Fam Fay anpstime anpsòèere"). It is apparent that the author ignores the Greek alphabet, and he meant to write "anytime anywhere" (ανυτιμε ανυύηρε). Unfortunately, the 24 letters of the Greek alphabet (7 vowels and 17 consonants) do not correspond to the 26 letters of the Latin alphabet (5 vowels and 21 consonants). * any = ανυ; ανψ = anps * time = τιμε * where = ύηρε; ωηερε = òèere Articles & References External links Category:Fam, The Silver Wing Characters Category:Sky Pirates